


77.7 seconds in heaven

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Quickies, Tasha Lives AU, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Data and Tasha on their way to the senior staff briefing.





	77.7 seconds in heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saturni_stellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/gifts).



Data and Tasha boarded the turbolift together.

"Bridge," Tasha said, and the lift began its ascent.

From the firm way Tasha was holding his hand to her elevated breathing, Data formed the hypothesis that she was indulging in sexual thoughts, though he had insufficient evidence to decide whether they were recollections of the previous night, reminiscences about some earlier love-making adventure of theirs, or simply one of her many creative fantasies.

Following one of the many subroutines he had evolved over time as their relationship went on, he squeezed her hand tighter in his, though well within the maximum that her tissues could withstand without injury. The intention was to facilitate non-verbal communication, certainly not to cause a trip to sickbay.

"Data, how long do we have until we have to be in the conference room?"

"The meeting of the senior staff is scheduled to begin at 0800 hours, in exactly seven minutes' time."

"And how long will the turbolift take to get there?"

"The remainder of our journey will take twenty-two seconds."

"Computer, halt turbolift."

The computer decelerated the capsule smoothly, but Data was perplexed. "I do not under--"

But Tasha was already removing her uniform. "I want you to fuck me; right here, right now. Hard and fast, make me come. After last night I can't stop thinking about that amazing cock of yours."

Data considered; allowing for the time that Tasha would require to get dressed again, the remaining time needed for the journey, including on foot to their chairs in the conference room, they had approximately two hundred and eighty seconds to accomplish Tasha's stated goal of an orgasm. This was achievable.

"See how wet I am for you, Data?" she was saying, as she removed the bottom half of her uniform.

In other circumstances, Data would have commented on the fact that the olfactory evidence for that proposition was as strong as the visual, but time was of the essence. He leaned down to kiss Tasha, at the same time placing his hands firmly on her buttocks. He lifted her and she clung onto him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders.

"I love how strong you are," Tasha said. Data had learned not to respond to such statements with protestations that Tasha herself was well above the human baseline. Instead, holding on to her tightly, he took the two steps over to the side of the turbolift, so that Tasha was up against it. "Yes," she said, the subharmonics of her voice evinced a deep level of gratification already. "Take me up against the wall."

With Tasha supported by the wall, Data was able to free a hand to release his penis from his pants as he simultaneously activated its erection function. Between the requirement for orgasm to be achieved quickly, and the evidence that lubrication would not be an issue, he selected a wide girth and the length that he judged from this angle would enable the head to rub against Tasha's G-spot in a gratifying fashion. His hypotheses were rapidly substantiated by Tasha's non-verbal vocalisations and the way that she wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him.

Data consulted his internal chronometer: there were another 77.7 seconds available. The indications from his phallic sensors were that, while Tasha's arousal was mounting rapidly, such a constrained time period would not suffice.

Over the course of their relationship, Data had upgraded his penis several times, in terms of both its capabilities and the embedded sensor array. As a result of Dr Soong's work, he had always been "fully functional", as he had told Tasha on their very first night together. But his sexual abilities had now reached a point considerably above the human baseline, and even above that of most other organic species with which the Federation had sufficient contact for such details to be recorded in Starfleet's medical databases, although in many ways his android stamina and lack of refractory period were already significant advantages over many.

The sensor enhancements had allowed him to build a detailed model of Tasha's responses, although it had failed to predict her initial level of arousal at copulating in a turbolift.

With 76.8 seconds remaining, Data shifted slightly so that he was supporting Tasha with just one hand -- to which she responded with further vocalisations, which, while non-verbal, communicated perfectly clearly to Data that she further appreciated his strength -- so that the other could shift around to press against her mound, the thumb working quickly on her clitoris. At first he employed what was merely a fast speed within the human range, but soon decided that further stimulation still was required. Tasha groaned as his thumb blurred against her mound, and at the same time the vibrating rings he had incorporated into his shaft during one of its upgrades.

"Oh fuck," Tasha said.

"All for you," Data said softly into her ear; based on their past conversations and other encounters, he knew that she found it highly arousing to know that he had rebuilt himself for her benefit.

"How much longer?"

"Forty-three seconds," he said.

"I want to feel you come inside me," Tasha said.

Tasha's penchant for this had been confusing to Data in the early parts of their relationship. His semen was entirely artificial, and his release of it completely within his control. However, he had grown to accept how arousing the physical sensation of his ejaculation was to her, and over time had experimented with the properties of his ejaculate to maximise the effect, even manipulating the taste on those occasions when Tasha expressed the desire to perform fellatio.

On this occasion, Data decided to maximise the viscosity, calculating an 84.34% probability that Tasha would find the sensation of it inside her during the imminent briefing a pleasant distraction. She might even seek out further opportunities for coitus like this one over the course of their shift; she was clearly feeling particularly sexual at present.

Data released the ejaculate, and in line with his projections, very rapidly felt her vaginal muscles contracting as she climaxed.

Gently, Data placed her back down on the floor of the turbolift.

"Computer, resume," Tasha said.

Data dressed himself quickly. Earlier in their relationship, he would now have asked for detailed verbal feedback from her, but they had been together long enough now for him to be confident that the grin on her face as she retrieved her uniform was genuine, and provided excellent confirmation that his projections of her enjoyment levels had, if anything, been exceeded.

"Bridge," the computer voice said a short while later, and they stepped out together.


End file.
